


imposter syndrome

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Sadge, Temporary Amnesia, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Romantic Tension, its not quite an unrequited crush but they miss the window of opportunity for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: the problem with forgetting everything is that sometimes it's more painful to remember(or asano doesn't come out unscathed after the pole toppling and karma and co see an opportunity)(happy birthday gakushuu!)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu & Maehara Hiroto, Asano Gakushuu & Nakamura Rio, Minor Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125
Collections: Asano Gakushuu Centric





	imposter syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> listen. if u know me then u KNOW that asano is a special form of brain rot for me and you already know that i cant help but write angst. i was originally gonna write smth NICE for gakushuu's birthday (the principal was gonna get him a cat) but then this came out of nowhere and i wanted some karma, nakamura, maehara n asano interactions so BOOM! 
> 
> gakushuu was what got me back into ac (i was v v active in 2016/2017 n if u were too u probably read my low tier fics) and i wish i was joking but asano's been on my mind since i left the fandom three years ago. he's definitely my fav character /ever/ and i can't help but gush abt him (if u follow me on twitter im so sorry for the asano brain rot). im so glad i rejoined the ac fandom, and in particular, gakushuu twt because its been so amazing! love yous all hehehehe
> 
> its MY fic for asano n i get to make my comfort characters interact (even if i made them.... a bit nasty)..... but regardless we move. there are CRUMBS of karushuu n isosano in this.... i hope you enjoy
> 
> happy birthday gakushuu, u will forever hold a special place in my heart and happy 2021! i hope everyone had a good celebration <333

With Itona’s final kick, A Class’ pole topples to the ground, signalling their victory. Karma can hardly believe their luck, unable to hold back a cheer as they realise Isogai won’t be expelled. Well, he won’t be, so long as Asano-

Oh shit.

Asano doesn’t get up from the ground, face down and body sprawled out in an uncomfortable manner. A cacophony of whispers erupt from the stands and the principal’s eyes are no longer gleaming neon violet. Karma’s waiting for the other boy to get up, laugh, play the sympathy card, that Asano was crushed by the big bullies of E Class. Admittedly, he had been dogpiled slightly but even then, he should be alright…right? He’s Asano, strongest of the strong, near enough superhuman. If anyone could survive being crushed by a few students, it should be him.

So why isn’t he moving?

Isogai evacuates the immediate area, shooing away students with his hand as he shakily checks for a pulse.

“He’s alive,” Isogai announces and it’s such a morbid thing to say at a school sport festival. “It’s- He’s alive.” Isogai calls out to the teachers.

There’s a groan and then, Asano is struggling to get up on his arms, eyes spacey. He looks up at E Class but not with malice or rage or spite but _confusion._ His face is a little scuffed, with his nose bleeding and a small cut above his eye.

“I’ll take him to the nurse,” Karma finds himself offering, bending down to Asano’s level, and letting other boy use him as support. “Come on.”

The rest of his classmates look a little confused by his actions but Isogai sends him a thumbs up so Karma must be doing something right.

Asano’s usual sharp tongue has been quelled as the two walk (more of a hobble, considering Asano’s state) in a tense silence. Karma decides that if the other is giving the world the silent treatment, he can fit a few jabs in. “You had quite a big fall there.”

Asano remains quiet, eyes scanning all over the place. Eventually, as they pass the 2-C classroom, he speaks up. “I’m sorry but-“ He looks to Karma. “Where are we?”

Karma blinks at the other, his head in the clouds. “There’s no way-, Asano. We’re at _school_.”

“School,” He repeats slowly. “Is…the school called Asano?”

Karma stops in his tracks. He braces his hand on the nearest wall, looking down at the sports festival below to steady himself. “No. Y-You’re Asano,” He turns to look at the other. He has a horrible feeling that he knows what’s up with Asano but still, he tests the waters. “Do you know who I am?”

Asano tilts his head to the side. “No? Should I?”

That all but confirms but Karma _has_ to see the extent of it. “Do you know who _you_ are?”

“You said I’m Asano,” The pronunciation comes out funny, clunky in its delivery, like he’s never said it before. Karma feels his stomach lurch at that. “But I don’t know what that means.”

It turns out Asano didn’t come out unscathed. When they reach the nurse’s office, she asks him the date, which he _does_ remember so, silver lining, he hasn’t lost his general understanding of the world.

The bad news is that he doesn’t remember anything else. 

The principal comes to the nurse’s medical bay, hiding his concern behind the mask of professionalism. Karma watches the mask break as Asano shows no change in the presence of his father, looking up at the man as he was a stranger.

“Can you prove you’re my father?” Asano shuffles a little on the bed, away from the principal. “It’s just that, if I really have lost my memories, people could try to take advantage of me.”

Memories or no memories, Asano’s just as crafty. It’s almost funny, how the principal’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Asano-“ He opens his wallet and shows him a credit card, in attempt to verify his identity.

Asano hums but he doesn’t seem satisfied. “Related, then. Maybe,” He turns to look at Karma, who’s been spectating all of this. “You said I was Asano. Can _you_ prove that?”

Karma shakes his head. “I can’t-, we’re not-“

“I’ll get your file,” The principal’s voice is tight. His eyes latch onto Karma. “You better go back to E Class. Don’t say a word of this.” He demands, voice as low as his son’s underhanded methods.

Naturally, Karma _completely_ respects authority figures so “Asano’s lost his memories,” Is the first thing Karma says when he meets up with E Class again. “He doesn’t even know his name. He doesn’t know me or the school or _anything._ It’s nuts.”

Maehara snorts, folding his arms. He looks happy. “Serves him right. ‘Bout time that know-it-all was taken down a peg or two.”

Isogai glares daggers at him, hands curling up into fists. “That’s not cause to celebrate,” He reprimands firmly. His eyes soften a little when he looks at Karma. “He really doesn’t remember anything?”

“He asked if the school was called Asano. When I gave him a mirror, he thought we were related,” Karma’s hands tense up in front of him. “It’s bonafide amnesia.”

A silence falls over E Class. “I don’t want to beat a guy while he’s down, but _this_ _is_ Asano we’re talking about. What if he’s just _pretending_ to have amnesia,” Nakamura points out. “I imagine he’s done worse.”

“I mean, he could, but,” Kayano shakes her head. “That’s so awful. It’d be a low, even for him.”

“I don’t think he’s faking it,” Karma blurts out. “He asked if the principal could prove they were related. And doubted it still when the principal showed him a credit card. He might’ve put on an act for us but there’s no way he’d act like in front of the principal.”

“So… what do we do?”

Karma shrugs, looking for Isogai for advice. This had been his match, after all. The other holds his chin in his hand. “I guess there’s nothing we can do, regarding the amnesia. We just have to hope that Asano’s friends keep to their word.”

Maybe it’s the combination of being Asano-less and Terasaka looming over the four remaining Virtuoso’s but they agree to keep to their word. Isogai looks slightly relieved but there’s still something bothering him. Karma overhears his conversation on the way back up the mountain.

“I don’t know, Maehara, it’s just- I mean, I guess I feel bad for Asano? Losing all your memories… what if he never gets them back?”

Maehara doesn’t look impressed with that, arms folded behind his head. “Aw, come off it, Isogai. Don’t tell me you feel for that guy? He’s an ass! Who tried to get you expelled!”

“I know, I’m not excusing that. But, come on. If _your_ father were the principal, you’d be an asshole too, right?”

Maehara shrugs. “I dunno. Probably.”

“Yeah, exactly. We _don’t_ know. It’s probably best to stop worrying about Asano’s character until he’s recovered fully.”

Okano, next to him, beams at him. “That’s so mature of you Isogai,” She leans forwards and glares at Maehara, sticking her tongue out at him. “Some of us need to be more mindful, _Maehara._ ”

“ _Okano,_ ” He hisses back playfully. “I dunno, man. I guess I’ll just believe Asano’s got amnesia when I see it.”

Hazama, like a spectre, glides up behind him. “There’s been a disturbance in the force…His memories are gone… because someone stole them! It was you, Maehara!” She jokes, waggling her fingers.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

Asano’s amnesia is a hot topic among the students, but it’s forgotten when they return to class, too busy gushing about their victory to really remember.

At the end of the day, with the sun low in the sky, Karma notices that Asano’s waiting for them, investigating the building. His injuries have been patched up but that airy-fairy look is still in his eyes.

Nakamura takes it the wrong way. “Hey! I knew it!” She rushes over to him, blocking his view into the classroom, lest he see a yellow octopus, which is a whole can of worms, especially since Asano isn’t himself currently. “You were just faking!”

Asano stands back, confused. “Faking? I wanted to come see my classroom.”

“Your classroom’s on main campus, dumbass,” Nakamura jabs a thumb behind her. “This is E Class. But you already knew that, huh?”

“You. Red,” He focuses on Karma, all while pointing at Nakamura. “What is she talking about?”

“Did the principal not tell you how the school operated?”

Asano shakes his head. “My father hasn’t spoke to me since he gave me my file. I’ve been in the medical wing all day,” His hand self-consciously rubs his nose and it’s only then that Karma realises that Asano called the principal, _father._ “I was thinking you would tell me more about who I am? Or who I was, I suppose.”

“What makes you think that?” Maehara buts in, waving goodbye to Isogai who can’t stand around to chat.

Asano frowns. “Are we- Are we not friends?” He asks, completely seriously.

When no one replies, he frowns harder. “Classmates, even? Am I not a part of… E Class, was it?”

Nakamura pales, holding her head in her hands. “Holy shit. Karma, you were right. He _isn’t_ faking it.”

Asano’s clearly irritated. “Of course I’m not faking it! What kind of person would?”

Maehara grimaces. “Not to be a downer but _you,_ ” He runs a hand through his hair. “Argh, but I guess you wouldn’t know that. This is confusing.”

Asano deadpans. “Tell me about it.”

They decide to take Asano to a café, to properly explain a little more of his situation. It just so happens it’s the same café that Isogai works at, with Maehara waving his hand around, saying he can get discount.

“Do you really think this a good idea?” Nakamura raises an eyebrow in doubt. “We were here recently. What if he… remembers?”

“Well, I _need_ to remember. Unless you plan on having me like _this_ for the rest of my life.”

While he’s a tad dramatic without his memories, Asano's right. Karma snaps his fingers. “This is actually a smart idea,” He turns to Asano. “’Shuu, you were at this café 2 days ago.”

Asano tilts his head. “Shuu? Is that a nickname?”

Nakamura wraps an arm around Asano, who tenses slightly but doesn’t shake her off. Hell must be freezing over if Asano’s allowing human contact. “You know it, buddy!”

His eyes narrow. “You said we weren’t friends earlier.” He points out and Karma grins to himself. Even with amnesia, Asano’s clearly still as sharp as ever.

Nakamura falters slightly. “Well, we’re not _really close_ or anything,” She waves her hand nonchalantly. “But since you’re student council president, you’re friendly with everyone!”

“I assume that’s what the armband represents,” He picks at it aimlessly. “No one else seems to wear one.”

“You’re a fast learner,” Maehara praises, as he claps his hands together. "I wonder what else you can guess..."

They sit down at the café and when Isogai serves them, he almost has a heart attack when he sees who they’re with.

Asano looks up from the menu and blinks. “You’re from school, aren’t you? I’m Asano, I think.”

Isogai falters. “Yeah. I’m Isogai. I’m, uh, in E Class,” He holds up his hand slightly, as a sign of greeting before snapping back into 'work mode'. “What can I get you?”

Their order is taken and Isogai briskly walks away to prepare their drinks. Asano folds the menu. “He seems nice,” He comments, unaware of the irony. “But he didn’t expect to see me. I assume we aren’t really friends either.”

Maehara shakes his head. “Yeah. You’re not really friends with E Class.”

“Then who _are_ my friends?. What class am I even in?”

Nakamura leans forward in her seat, clasping her hands together on the table. “You’re the top scoring in the school so you’re in A Class,” Asano looks pleased at this revelation. “Your friends are in A Class as well but they’re a bit elitist.”

Asano pulls out his phone. “What are their names? They’re probably concerned about me,” He guesses the password first time which is pretty impressive, all things considered. “And you three still haven’t told me _your_ names. I think it’s a little unfair that you know everything about me, and I don’t know anything about you.”

The other two introduce themselves as usual but Karma sees an opportunity. “I’m Karma but you would normally call me Akabane,” He leans over into Asano's personal space. "But you can call me anytime."

Asano seems to recognise the name, given the way he perks up a little in his chair. “I think- I think I know you.”

Karma laughs. “Well, _of course,_ I’m only your academic rival and-“

“No,” Asano cuts him off as he types quickly on his phone. “I-, there’s a lot about on you on my phone. A lot of my text messages to Ren involve your name.”

If Karma’s interest hadn’t already been piqued, it certainly is now. “Oh? Give me an example.”

Asano looks down at his phone and then at Karma. “Are you- They’re quite mean.”

“You’ve said worse to my face,” Karma leans forward in his seat. “C’mon ‘Shuu. Please?”

“’ _If Akabane beats me in Mathematics next semester, I’m going to push him down the stairs._ ’,” Asano scrolls up on his phone. “Most are being violent towards you.” He says, seemingly unimpressed with his past selves messages.

Karma chuckles. “Beautiful. This is just beautiful,” He folds his arms behind his head, turning to speak to Nakamura. “This is all I could’ve asked for, you know.”

She nods, pretending to wipe a tear away. “It’s like Christmas has come early.”

They receive their coffees, from an Isogai with a curious glint in his eyes and try to explain to Asano the unusual life he leads. Nakamura and Maehara take turns telling him small details, with the occasional lie sprinkled in (with Nakamura telling Asano that he personally congratulates every single student after an exam and Maehara convincing Asano that he's dated every girl in the entire school). Asano takes it all in and Karma notices that the other’s innate wittiness remains but the acidity is gone, now replaced by… something that could only be described as amicability.

Towards the end of their excursion, Isogai who’s been monitoring the situation from afar, pulls them aside. He doesn’t seem impressed. “You realise this is horrible, right?”

“What? Come on, Isogai, lighten up! We’re being nice,” Maehara pouts childishly. “He’s actually pretty sound now.”

Nakamura nods in agreement. “Yeah! Besides this is the most normal he’ll ever be. He deserves to have _some_ regularity. Don’t you agree?”

Isogai spares a glance over at Asano before looking back at the three, still looking unconvinced. “You’re taking advantage of him.”

Maehara scoffs. “We’re trying to get him to remember!”

“All you want is good blackmail material so that when _he_ does get his memories back, you can show off the time that he was nicer to us,” Isogai shakes his head, keeping his voice low so that other customers don’t hear. “That’s not nice! He doesn’t know what’s he doing.”

“He deserves to be able to act like a normal student. His old life never allowed for that,” Nakamura shrugs. “If hanging out with some E Class students make him normal, then so be it.”

“I’m not denying him that. It’s _you guys_ that are going about this in the wrong way,” Isogai shakes his head. “He won’t be happy with you lot when he remembers.” He warns.

“He might never remember,” Maehara refutes. “If his memories are lost forever then why shouldn’t we be friendly with him.”

“I’m just saying, when there’s a will, there’s a way. Asano will most likely get his memories back,” Isogai’s eyes darken. “I just hope you know that you’re playing with fire here. And I won’t let myself caught up in it.” It seems like he’s speaking to everyone but with the way he keeps his eyes on Karma, it’s directed towards him more than anything.

Isogai’s words are quickly forgotten, however, with the prospect of Asano being _human_ far more interesting. Karma learns more about Asano in the span of a week than he did in three years combined. He _loves_ football, evident as him and Maehara practice in the park together. He has a soft spot for Jane Austen, much to Nakamura’s delight and hell, he even _laughs_ (a real laugh, mind you) at Karma’s shitty jokes. He has a soft spot for sweet foods and if you make him laugh enough, his voice breaks and it’s _hilarious._ Maehara manages to film a video of it and sends it to the E Class group chat, quoting that the masses deserve to witness it too.

Asano feels _real,_ no longer placed on that pedestal that the old him seemed to revere so much. He has his flaws (he apparently struggles with the Russian language and his pronunciation of ‘epitome’ leaves a lot to be desired) and he has his merits (greeting Isogai with a smile every time they visit the café and managing to remember _everyone_ at Kunugigoaka). When they had explained the E Class system, Asano had frowned and dismissed it with a ‘that’s such a stupid idea’. His assemblies are a lot more relaxed, presented with a genuineness that’s so unfamiliar and yet, so refreshing. One assembly, Karma notices the principal is no longer in attendance.

The other two decide to not mention it, clearly a _little_ worried by what Isogai had said to them. But playing with fire is what Karma does best so he decides to ask about it, when the two of them are alone together. “What’s up with the principal? He never seems to talk to you anymore.”

“Ah, that. I was wondering when you’d pick on it,” The way Asano says ‘you’ makes Karma feel lightheaded but now is not the time to analyse such thoughts. “…I assume my relationship with him isn’t good, regardless of if I have amnesia or not.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Karma hums. “What makes you say that?”

“Ah, well. He mentioned on the day of the pole toppling that I was in a ‘uncomplete state’,” Asano’s air quotes are dripping with sarcasm. “He said he felt there was no reason in repeating lessons, so he won’t talk to me until I remember everything.”

Karma can’t help but wince. “Shuu-“

“It’s fine,” Asano’s voice is bordering on sounding unconvinced, but Karma doesn’t feel like he should call him out on it. “The principal scares me anyways. I don’t mind him avoiding me.” He says with a grin and it’s so intoxicating that Karma decides to drop the subject.

While Asano’s not-so-normal relationship with his father doesn’t really come as a surprise, it’s suspicious he seems to hang out with Karma and co more than the Virtuoso’s. Clearly their friendship doesn’t extend outside of school, which is _sad_ if you think about it, but Asano has new friends anyways. A part of Karma almost wishes that it had _always_ been like this. Asano and he seem to fit together like two peas in a pod. Clearly the similarities go beyond appearances.

It’s late one night, where the air is chilly enough to nip at skin and Karma’s sharing his scarf with Asano when the other is uncharacteristically quiet, nibbling away at his bottom lip.

Karma’s smirk is friendly. “Penny for your thoughts?” He inquires.

Asano shakes his head. “It’s stupid.” He dismisses.

Karma is not so stupid, however, and curiosity is one of his defining traits. “Ah, so it’s something interesting,” Karma’s smirk is now mischievous. “Spill.”

“It’s just-“ Asano looks down at the phone in his hands, his cheeks visibly dusted with pink, even in the dim lighting. “Are you- Are we…dating?”

Karma knows the poor guy can’t remember anything, but it doesn’t stop him from howling with laughter. “What? No! Why would you- Huh?”

Asano frowns, still looking down at his phone. There’s an unreadable gleam in those violet eyes of his. “Ah. No matter then.” He mumbles.

Despite all of Karma’s persistent nagging, Asano doesn’t explain further, and the subject is never brought up again, which is _irritating_ but Karma bets he can find out another time.

Whoever had ‘Asano is actually a nice person’ on their E-Class bingo card (it was Takebayashi) is clearly on another dimension, for not even Fuwa could’ve predicted this. Karma learns that underneath all those icy, purple glares and calculated insults, is a boy similar to him. Asano gets on surprisingly well with this new little group they’ve founded, and his polite smile no longer feels forced.

However, all good things come to an end.

Karma had been dreading this day, childishly thinking that it was an event in the distant future, rather than in the upcoming week.

It’s almost two weeks since the pole toppling event, with Karma waiting at the usual meeting spot for Asano. Karma pockets his phone when he spots a ginger blob on the horizon and can't help the smile that grows on his face. He waves to Asano who doesn’t wave back, which is unusual but it’s colder out so maybe he’s just conserving warmth in his hands.

It’s only when Asano gets closer that-

Oh.

“You remembered.” Karma whispers, horrified. Now that Asano is closer, it’s clear as day that the other boy is scowling, and his face is twisted with rage.

Asano looks like he’s holding back a tidal wave of emotions, physically shaking with rage. “ _How dare you,_ ” He seethes and points a finger right under Karma’s chin. His nails are exceptionally long, for a guy, Karma absentmindedly notes. “I have a half mind to report Isogai for your-, _your little stunt._ ”

Karma swallows. “Asano. Leave Isogai out of this. He disagreed with it from the start,” He takes a step back. “Do you remember when we took you to the café and Isogai pulled us aside? It was to reprimand us for ‘taking advantage of you’.”

That seems to calm a few of Asano’s jets but Karma knows it won’t hold. Asano lowers his finger, shuffles backwards, appearing to mutter a chant under his breath. “You should’ve listened to him. What you did was,” He tenses up and has to fiddle with his blazer hem to distract his hands. “That’s a low for E Class. I thought you prided yourselves on playing fair.”

“Oh, we’re back to this?” Now it’s Karma’s turn to point fingers. “This last week or so, you’ve enjoyed our company! We were friends, Asano! Like, _actual_ friends, not like those sheeple up in A Class. And now you’re gonna hide behind that wall of yours again?”

“ _No_! You were friends with an alien, essentially. A blank slate of a human. Whatever you desired me to be, you could craft. You wanted a ‘me’ you could be friends with and so, I was,” Asano shakes his head. “Isogai is the only one in your wretched class with any sort of morals.”

“So, you don’t deny the sheeple thing? In these two weeks, how many times have they reached out to you?” Karma knows that his defence is iron clad, knows that no much lawyer jargon Asano throws at him can possibly refute _that_. “Face it, you’re too much a coward to admit that we were more your friends than them!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Asano exclaims and it takes all of Karma’s willpower not to argue on that further, but this is most volatile Asano’s ever been and Karma doesn’t really want his eyes scratched out. Not before school, at least. “I would prefer they never speak to me again than they _used_ me, like how you and your _gang_ did,” His voice is more venomous than it used to be, no longer even trying to hide his anger behind the mask of politeness. “At least _they_ warned me about the principal.”

Karma’s blood freezes in place as the implications sink in. “Asano-“

Asano’s gaze softens but it’s out of self-pity more than anything. “Save it,” He waves his hand. “It doesn’t matter anyways.”

And it so very does matter but before Karma can apologise or say _anything_ in response, Asano gets a message on his phone and Karma figures it must be a ‘where are you’ text, for Asano begins to walk off. He doesn’t disappear completely, not before looking over his shoulder to spit out, “I won’t go back on my word, regarding Isogai. But come midterms, I’ll grind you into _dust._ I’ll trump you so badly that you’ll have to _die_ to escape the humiliation you’ll feel.” He threatens before continuing his commute, as if everything were normal. He doesn’t look back and Karma doesn’t expect him too.

As a last-ditch effort, Karma shouts to the other “You like me!” which is a conclusion he wishes he had reached earlier because maybe, just maybe, he could’ve returned the feeling.

Asano flips him off from behind. That ship has clearly sailed.

Karma’s left alone, with only the feeling of regret to keep him company. He has a horrible notion that this will probably bite him in the ass one day.

Isogai’s words ring in his ear and it’s so distracting that Karma decides to take the day off.

He never speaks to Asano again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> well aware i made maehara, karma n nakamura somewhat...icky in this but considering canon its not that surprising. (yes im still angry abt the nagisa thing)
> 
> isogai proves yet again that hes the only character in waspverse that has ANY brain cells. i think he's the only character ive written who's consistently got /one/ brain cell vibing up there. everyone else ? brainlets. (but mayhaps... that will change soon..... hint hint)
> 
> lmk u if enjoyed :DD n i wish everyone a happy new year!!!


End file.
